


Maybe it’s not so lonely anymore

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (probably), But I’ve heard several fics use Helix, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I’m not entirely sure who the 212th’s medic is, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Anakin Skywalker, So no death yay!, The one where they get there in time., except the bad guys cause we all know Anakin will go feral, so yep that’s him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: And then he became Darth Vader and he wasn’t.(Oof)Haha anyways ignoring that mental agony I saw the original and was like, I smell H/C.So here you go! Hope it lived up to expectations.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	Maybe it’s not so lonely anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lonely Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825800) by [The_Last_Kenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_Kenobi/pseuds/The_Last_Kenobi). 



Rescue wasn’t coming. He knew it by now. He was almost out of breath, and even if he was miraculously dug free, would he even survive his injuries? 

He felt afraid. He shouldn’t. That wasn’t the Jedi way. 

He didn’t want to die. 

There is no death, there is the force. 

But he wasn’t ready! 

There is no death, there is the force. 

The two sides of his brain were at war, trying to figure out which part of him was right. It felt like a betrayal, to be afraid. 

He was losing consciousness. 

And so, as blackness encroached and his air ran out, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt truly afraid. 

————

Halfway across the town, laying in a med bay, Anakin Skywalker’s jolted awake. 

Ahsoka watched in utter confusion as the man jolted up, panicked, and leapt out of the bed, and started practically yanking on his boots. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Master, you’re fine, everything’s fine, the battle’s over!” She hurried to explain. “Wait, stop, where are you going, you don’t even have your tunics! What’s wrong?” She asked, wanting to get the man back to bed to rest for once. He’d taken a blaster bolt to the side during their latest battle, and was healed, but once again, supposed to be resting. 

“Obi-Wan’s in trouble, we gotta go!” He finally squeaked, and Ahsoka fell silent, hurrying after him. Well, he should’ve just started with that. 

————

Commander Cody was decidedly NOT having a good day. His kriffing General had gone missing again. And while this had become a regular occurrence, it still got everyone panicked and riled up, even in the odd occasion that he’d be fine. 

“Nothing sir.” That was Waxer, and he and the rest of the troops had returned. 

Cody punched the wall. “Sweep the area again. We have to find him. We have to.” The tone of his voice was something... unnaturally deeper than usual. 

Then the familiar shout rang through the square. “CODY!” 

And Cody, Waxer, and the shiny who was with them all turned to see an absolutely furious Anakin Skywalker stalking towards them.... wearing nothing but a thin medical gown and a pair of boots. If he wasn’t so worried, Cody might have laughed. 

But still, it didn’t mean anything good if the man who had been dropped off at medical less than two hours ago was awake and apparently aware of the situation. 

“Cody! Where’s Obi-Wan?” He demanded, and this was one of the times Cody was grateful that General Skywalker could be serious when it’s necessary. 

“Missing, sir. We’re searching for him now.” He watched the man’s fingers clench, then Commander Tano spoke up. 

“Master... Um....” 

“We need to find him! I can sense that he’s in trouble, he’s panicked but I can’t get a clear read on the bond. We need-“ 

“Master!” Tano interrupted, finally capturing his attention. “I just got a feeling from the force! It’s telling us to hide!” Then she leapt into the air, and Cody’s gaze followed, catching the sight of her hidden among the tree branches. 

This gave Skywalker pause, but then he followed the Padawan, the missing Jedi forgotten for a moment as this newer issue invaded. The three clones ducked behind the fountain. A moment or two later, a group of ten or so men slunk out of the forest. They’re obviously slavers, and the branches creak. 

Between them lay an unconscious young woman, who had a length of rope around her wrists. Cody almost raised his blaster, but then their conversation started. 

“Let’s get this one to the ship, grab the others from where they’re covering our tracks.” A bunch of nods, before one of the clear underlings speaks up. 

“We’re super lucky that there’s none of those kriffing clones around. Ruined the whole operation. Lucky none of them spotted us. At least only one Jedi found us.” Another creak of the branches. 

The leader lifts something off his belt. “Yeah, weak kriffers.” It’s a lightsaber. It’s the General’s lightsaber. 

It’a yanked into the air with a yank of the force as General Skywalker leaps from the trees, and all the slavers go flying out in a several-foot radius, and he lands with both blue lightsabers crossed in front of the leader’s neck. 

“So... where is he, sleemo?” The voice was cold, sharp, absolutely terrifying. In the back of his mind, he notices Ahsoka gently waking the young woman they were taking and freeing her, and Waxer and the shiny are holding the others at gunpoint, but Cody is carefully watching the scene. 

“Doesn’t matter, does it?” The man hissed. “Probably dead by now anyway.” Skywalker growls, and shifts the lightsabers closer to the man’s thick neck.

“Where IS he?!?” His eyes shift toward the alley they came from, and Skywalker notices it too. More troops have found the commotion. Leaving the sleemos in the “care” of the troops, Skywalker, Cody, Tano, Waxer, and the medic they signaled to follow, and rush through the alleys. 

————

Anakin’s heart is pounding. The force was screaming in his ears. It’s telling him to HURRY, and that scares him more. Even in all the close calls, it’s never screamed at him this loud. 

Once he went in the right direction, the force is leading him. And then he sees a hole in the ground. The rest of them are standing over it. He knows. He knows. One has a blaster, and has spotted them. He fires, Anakin runs forward, reflecting several blaster bolts before he leaps close enough to slice through the man, who drops to the ground. He glares up at the rest of them, and they scatter. He glanced down into the pit. 

Oh. Whoops. He must’ve been mistaken. There’s nothing here. 

The ground shifts, right in accordance with another scream of the force. 

Anakin screams as he realizes what they’ve done. They’ve buried him alive! 

His mind goes wild in a combination of rage -how dare they- of fear -nonono, let him be okay- and determination -I gotta get down there- and he immediately summons the force. 

He lifts the first layer of dirt. Ahsoka, a moment behind, helps him move it aside. The clones have arrived, but there isn’t much else to do besides wait for the force users to clear it. He can hear Helix calling for a medevac 

Getting desperate, Anakin lifts a much larger chunk of dirt. Underneath it, he sees a hand sticking up through the dirt. 

Before he can stop himself, a choked off sob escapes from his throat.

Another layer. He’s growing tired. No me half his forearm is visible. It looks broken. 

This is taking too much time. 

Anakin lets out a yell, and throws himself into the force, throwing everything into the dirt. And lifts it all. 

His eyes are closed, but he hears Ahsoka’s gasp, and her force signature brushing against his, pulling Obi-Wan up next to them. He lets go of the dirt and it crashes back down, and he momentarily collapses. 

Breathe in. 

Breathe out. 

Obi-Wan. 

Anakin is up again, skittering over to his Master. He’s not breathing. 

He’s not breathing. 

Hesnotbreathinghesnotbreathinghesnotbreathing- 

His hands hit Obi-Wan’s chest, pumping desperately.

I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t- 

————

Minutes pass. Ahsoka and the clones are shaking their heads, waiting for him to just stop, it’s not going to work-

A splatter of dirt and mud hit him in the face. He’s coughed. He’s breathing.

And as soon as he’s breathing again, he’s gasping in pain and.... oh, stars, he’s crying, he’s terrified. 

Anakin grabs his hand, tight. Obi-Wan squeezes back.  
Anakin gently lifts him into his arms, and Obi-Wan whimpers, and Anakin, already rushing him back to the medcenter, whispering soft, soothing noises, and hopes that even though Obi-Wan is not lucid, he knows that his Padawan is there for him. 

And that he always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> And then he became Darth Vader and he wasn’t. 
> 
> (Oof) 
> 
> Haha anyways ignoring that mental agony I saw the original and was like, I smell H/C. 
> 
> So here you go! Hope it lived up to expectations.


End file.
